


Accidental Vibes

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Inside, Creampie, M/M, Marking, My First Smut, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil forgot to take out his vibrator and got caught, but luckily it was by Logan ;)





	Accidental Vibes

Muffled bird songs, which were undoubtedly Roman’s doing, caught Virgil’s attention as he drifted awake from a dreamless sleep, still somewhat sore from the night before. The reminder of it, while not bad, made him visibly cringe, before pushing it to the back of his mind and getting ready for the day.

_“Breakfasts ready, Virge!” _

Patton’s announcement from his door signaled for him to go downstairs and start his day. He didn’t have much going on, so today, Virgil decided, would be a day of much-needed rest.

Virgil kicked his legs off his bed and stood, assuming that the sudden ache in his ass was just him being sore, and walked to the kitchen where everyone else was already eating.

He had simply been sipping his coffee, relaxing on the recliner in the living room, when he felt something hard and round in his pocket. He began fidgeting with it absent-mindedly and pressed a button when he felt it. Bad idea. Very bad idea. Well. Now Virgil had an explanation for why he had stayed just as sore all day. He forgot to pull the fucking vibrator out of his ass.

He choked on his coffee, and immediately clicked off the vibe. Though he had not gone unnoticed.

Logan, who had been reading some book about astronomy, looked up at him with a quizzical expression and asked, “Are you doing alright, Virgil?” _Fuck fuck fuck he’s gonna find out fuck _repeated like a mantra in his head as he replied, “I’m fine.” His voice cracked. _FUCK. _But instead of questioning Virgil further, the logical side simply hummed in acknowledgment and turned back to his book.

_Sigh._

Well, at least he wasn’t being interrogated, but still, he couldn’t just go to his room after what just happened, that’d just cause suspicion. So, Virgil accepted his fate, and tried to go on with his day, vibrator still inside of him. He just had to keep the remote hidden in his pocket, and he’d be fine.

He failed at keeping it in his pocket. He had gotten up to get more coffee, and unbeknownst to him, the remote slipped out of his hoodie pocket. The fact that Virgil didn’t notice it slip out onto his chair, meant that he didn’t bat an eye when he returned and it was no longer on the recliner. He also failed to notice Logan inspecting something just the right size to fit in his palm.

It didn’t take long for him to realize however, as suddenly, the vibe turned onto the highest setting with no warning, giving Virgil no time to stop a choked moan from slipping past his lips. _Thank god _Logan was the only other one in the room, but also _what the fuck was that. _He thought, taking a deep breath in attempts to collect himself. He knew it had to be Logan who had the remote, he was the only other person- _well, side, _he corrected himself- in the room. “Logan, can- can I plea- please have that back, it- it’s mine.” He really tried to sound collected, but god he really was not. He needed that fucking remote _now. _

“Oh, sorry for that, I did not know-“ Logan handed the remote back, which was promptly turned off, “-Though if it wouldn’t be much trouble, could you come to my room with me, I need to ask you something.” _Oh god this was it he was going to be shunned again- _“Sure.” _Fuck why did I agree oh my god I’m so stupid._

Virgil followed Logan up the stairs, halfway down the hall, and into the logical side’s bedroom.

Once Logan had shut the door behind them, he led Virgil to his bed and had him sit. “So, if I may ask, why were you using a vibrator in the commons?” If this were some kind of cartoon, Virgil would have gulped in fear like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. “I- well I- it was an accident I- I forgot to- to take it out last night and I didn’t- didn’t realize until I was already downstairs and I-“ He choked on his own words, and honestly couldn’t tell if he was blushing because of the _vibrator in his ass _or because of sheer humiliation.

“Well, how about I help with that? I’m sure I could help you much better than a vibrator.” Logan was now a mere two inches away from his face, and his tone, for lack of better words, was downright _seductive._ Virgil’s anxiety was obviously noticed, though, as he backtracked “Of course, only if you want, I-“ Yet another sentence was cut off, but this time for an entirely different reason. Virgil kissed him. Almost instantly it was deepened, though still close-mouthed, at least, until Logan nipped at his bottom lip, eliciting a small gasp. The logical side took the chance, and slipped his tongue into Virgil’s mouth, who practically melted at all these new sensations.

There was a sharp tug at his hoodie, urging the anxious side to take it off; sadly, that meant he had to stop making out with Logan, _or his boyfriend, maybe? _The hope was definitely there, albeit overpowered by the current lust. Virgil very quickly pulled away and pulled his hoodie, along with the shirt underneath, over his head, throwing it aside. He would have started kissing Logan again, but before he had even had the chance to get his top all the way off, the other side’s attention had gone to something other than kissing his _lips. _Virgil bent over slightly, biting his lip to stop a moan as Logan started kissing up from his stomach to his pecs, lightly nipping him every few inches, until finally, he reached Virgil’s nipples. Virgil hadn’t before payed much attention to those, but it was in this very moment that he realized _holy fuck those are sensitive. _Logan licked over his left nipple, making Virgil shiver, he then took it into his mouth and bit it lightly before suckling and licking over it a few more times. Logan then moved up to his neck, biting harder than before, soothing the skin with a gentle suck, he did this right between Virgil’s shoulder and neck, before doing the same right at his pulse point, the whole time Virgil was biting back moans and whimpers.

_When did Logan get so damn kinky? _He distantly thought.

Logan’s hand moved to grope at his ass, pulling Virgil onto his lap in the process, before moving the other side back off for only a moment, to pull off his jeans. Virgil was now only in his boxers, while Logan still had all his clothes on. That had to change. He tugged at the collar of Logan’s shirt, signaling for him to take it off. Soon enough they were both left in nothing but boxers, equally as hard underneath.

Virgil was flipped over onto his stomach, and felt his arms swiftly pulled together by the wrists and bound loosely with Logan’s tie. He ground his painfully hard cock into the mattress, letting little whimpers leave his lips.

The bed dipped around him, and hands rested on his hips, leaving a nice pressure just above him. “Do you want this?” Logan asked, with hesitance in his voice. It was nice knowing that he truly cared enough to ask, even when the answer was obvious. Virgil panted a bit, and with a sigh, responded, “F-fuck yes…” While he couldn’t see it, Logan smiled down at him, and he planted a sweet kiss right between Virgil’s shoulder blades, “Okay, just know you can tell me to stop at any time.”

One of his hands moved from his hips to grab Virgil’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart gently and removing the vibrator. The other hand left his hips, and a moment later Virgil heard a pop, and then there were two cool, slicked fingers against his entrance. “Is this okay?” Virgil’s response was a choked “Ye-yes…” And then the two fingers plunged in, leaving him gasping and groaning.

Logan pumped his fingers in and out at a leisurely pace, making sure to really coat the anxious side’s walls with the lube, he pressed in deeper and deeper each time, fingertips dragging along his walls, trying to find Virgil’s prostate. Eventually two fingers became three, and Virgil was moaning and gasping like a mess. Suddenly, Intense pleasure shot through him, dragging a full-on scream from his throat. Logan continued to rub and press his prostate for a few moments before retracting his fingers, earning a whine from the other.

There was another pop, and Virgil shivered at what must come next. He felt Logan’s cock press against his hole, pushing in carefully. A loud gasp tore out of his throat at the same time a pleasured sigh left Logan’s lips. Every second it took for him to bottom out was nothing but agony and pleasure, Logan was a lot thicker then most, as well as slightly longer, and god did that stretch feel _amazing. _“Please move Logan...” Virgil hadn’t meant to sound that desperate, but he honestly couldn’t care less about that once Logan had pulled almost all the way out, leaving only his tip, before shoving back in and setting a brutal pace.

The logical side slammed into him over and over, each time slightly shifting in attempts to once again find Virgil’s prostate. Once he did, he pounded into that over and over and over until all Virgil could do was let out all the broken moans and whines. Logan’s nails pressed hard into his ass cheeks as his pace stuttered and slowed, turning into hard, deep grinding. The repeated grind and push against his prostate pushed Virgil over the edge, his vision went white and he screamed loud and broken as his cum spilled over the sheets, spurting out like a geyser. Logan follow only seconds later, releasing inside of the other boy.

Both laid unmoving for a while. Logan eventually pulled out, and summoned a warm, wet towel to clean them both up, and a buttplug, as it was very evident that neither of them had the energy for a shower right now. With a snap of his finger, the cloth was gone, the sheets were changed, and they were both in pajamas. Logan pulled his tie off of Virgil’s wrists, folding it and setting it aside, before laying back down next to Virgil, who instantly cuddled up to him. Just one more snap and the lights were dimmed, and blackout curtains were drawn.

Today would certainly be a lazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully Logan has his room soundproofed w/ mindscape magic :)  
I hope you enjoyed! I've been working on this for 4 days, it's my first nsfw work!


End file.
